El dia en que Harry decidio buscar su estilo 1
by Eggdrasil
Summary: Un capítulo, un estilo. Harry decide buscar su yo interno ¿Qué estilo le quedará mejor? Desde emo hasta metalero, pasando por anarco, glam, rapero y un sinfín de estilos. Cual quiera que sea su estilo, Ginny lo apoyará. Primer Cáp.: Harry Emo.
1. Chapter 1

El día que Harry decidió buscar su estilo.

wUn capítulo, un estilo. Harry decide buscar su yo interno ¿Qué estilo le quedará mejor? Desde emo hasta metalero, pasando por anarco, glam, rapero y un sinfín de estilos. Cual quiera que sea su estilo, Ginny lo apoyará. Primer Cáp.: Harry Emo.

**Nota: Se podría decir que cada capítulo es independiente de otro aunque es una historia con final. Bue, cada uno lea el capítulo que le plazca, aunque recomiendo leerlo de corrido.**

Harry Emo. El niño que se emo-cionó

Harry estaba harto del mundo, sintió que había nacido para ser desgraciado. Harto de los Dursley, Harry decidió escapar: Luego de una reprimenda que recibió de sus tíos por delinearse los ojos de negro, como si hubiera estado llorando, les gritó:

-¡Es que ustedes me tienen harto!- Exclamó desesperado mientras tenía a todo volumen el equipo de música de la sala. Harry estaba escuchando Kudai mientras se miraba al espejo y se aplastaba el flequillo a la frente. -¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Quiero vivir!

En ese momento se escucha "Déjame gritar" y Harry toma sus pertenencias y se escapa de su casa corriendo y agitando los brazos en cámara lenta, mientras cantaba:

_QUIERO ESCAPAR _

_Y DESPERTAR_

_SIN SABEEEEEER DEL TIEMPO_

_QUIERO RESPIRAR_

_Y NUNCA REGRESAR_

_Y QUIERO VIVIR_

_QUIERO EXISTIR…_

Harry se desploma en el suelo y comienza a llorar ¡Es que estaba sólo en este mundo! Entonces canta:

_YA NO QUIERO HABLAR, SOLO QUIERO ENCONTRAAR, UN DÍA DE PAZ._

Harry respiró entrecortadamente y se levantó, todavía llorando. Luego se animó con la idea de perforarse las ojeras y hacerse expansiones y decolorarse su flequillo. Así el mundo sabría del sensible héroe trágico que era. Entró al callejón Diagon donde, además de hacerse lo anterior, se compró una gorra de malla rosada a la cual le puso chapitas de estrellas y unas zapatillas DC, luego se bajó sus, afortunadamente, anchos pantalones hasta que todo el mundo pudiera ver qué boxers había decidido usar ese día y se puso su nuevo cinturón de cuadros negros ("por el color del alma de la gente que me trata mal") y rojos ("porque combinado con el negro da una rudeza tal que oculta mis delicados sentimientos"). Ahora Harry se sentía realizado y sonrió. Luego recordó que el no debía sonreír: Su vida era terrible, así que se empezó a delinear de nuevo los ojos hasta que una voz lo llamó:

-¡Harry!- Era Ron, su no-emo amigo, quien era el único que lo comprendía en este feo mundo ¡Ojalá la vida de Harry fuera de color rosa como la de su amigo!

- ¡Ron! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Harry saludó a Ron con un beso en la mejilla y luego lo abrazó- Necesitaba hablar contigo "Amigui". Estaba harto de los Dursley.

- Lo sé. Acabábamos de estar allí con Fred y George, pero nos dijeron que habías escapado. ¡Qué bien que estás aquí! Pero… ¿Por qué estás vestido así?- Preguntó como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta, abriendo muchos los ojos.

Harry tenía la respuesta para aquello.

Es que quiero ser diferente, estoy harto de las modas. – Se emocionó mucho: Aquella frase era preciosa.

Sin previo aviso, Harry se percató de que quería mucho a Ron. Y, a pesar de que su mejor amigo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, lo abrazó fuertemente.

Te quiero mucho, amigo. – Y rompió en llanto. ¡Y es que el pelirrojo era su arcoiris en este mundo de oscuridad! Cuando ya no fue posible que estuvieran más cerca uno del otro, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y soltó a su amigo, quien estaba inmóvil y con los ojos aún más abiertos que cuando había visto su aspecto. – Oh vamos, es sólo cariño fraternal- Lo tranquilizó Harry.

¡Ah! Bueno, si es así- Entonces Ron hizo algo que había querido hacer hace mucho tiempo: Tomó la mano de Harry y se dirigieron juntos a la chimenea más cercana para llegar a La Madriguera.

¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener un flequillo como el mío? – Preguntó Harry mientras estaban en la cocina de los Weasley, esperando que la madre de Ron les sirviera la cena.

Bueno- Ron parecía confundido.- La verdad no. De hecho Harry, es la primera vez que te veo así ¿Es que recién te viniste a dar cuenta de que el mundo era muy cruel, poco amable y cariñoso contigo?

Harry se rompió a llorar y se fue directo a la habitación de Ron. Es que sus duras palabras eran ciertas: El mundo lo odiaba. Después de desahogarse golpeando las paredes, miró su reflejo en el espejo: Estaba divino con el rimel corrido hacia abajo, formando un recorrido negro desde sus tristes y llorosos ojos hasta sus mejillas, sus heroicas mejillas rojas de la furia que sentía con todos; su pelo alborotado y decolorado con excepción del flequillo pegado a la frente, también decolorado, su expansión que le daba aspecto de rudo y de alguien que se auto-mutilaba por sufrimiento. Todo era casi-perfecto.

Con un hechizo hizo aparecer un esmalte de uñas negro ("Negro, como el mundo en el que me tocó vivir" pensó Harry) y unas pinzas. Acto seguido se sacó cualquier vello que no siguiera el camino de sus cejas y se pintó las uñas. "Aunque rosado (el color del cual quisiera que fuera este feo mundo) también hubiera quedado bien" pensó.

Había otro detalle, mientras Harry depilaba sus perfectas cejas, se le ocurrió la posibilidad de perforársela, y así lo hizo. Después de todo, mientras más riesgo corría, más heroico, reconocido y emo sería. Hubiera sido mal visto ir a un lugar especial para realizarse la perforación.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y la visión más hermosa que Harry hubiera visto apareció. Una chica con un desordenado peinado que se destacaba por un moño alto y lateral, muchas horquillas a su alrededor (la mayoría estrellas) y un gran flequillo que recorría su frente en forma diagonal, al igual que el de Harry; pantalones sueltos como los que él traía, que también estaban abajo y mostraban el borde de sus fosforescentes calzones, un peto blanco con enormes lunares negros, las uñas fosforescentes, cada una pintada de un diferente color y unas muñequeras llenas de chapitas de estrella, como las que él tenía. Para complementar esa perfecta imagen, llevaba un chupete a modo de collar.

Ginny Weasley, la cachonda y camboyana hermana pequeña de Ron, también era emo.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Harry con una rapidez asombrante, pero esta vez eran de dicha ya que comprendió que no estaba sólo en este mundo.

-¡Estrella mía!- La voz de Harry era tan conmovedora, que hasta las mismas estrellas lloraron esa noche.

Ginny corrió donde Harry y lo abrazó.

Escuché tu conmovedor llanto, mi niño.- Dijo Ginny.- Yo también me he dado cuenta que el mundo es cruel ¿Sabes? ¡Sólo quiero vestirme diferente y no seguir la moda y ahora toda la gente me mira feo!

Es un infierno- Concordó Harry.- ¡Es que el mundo no nos deja tranquilo!

Ginny se separó de Harry y miró por la ventana.

-Mira las estrellas, Harry. Parecen tan tristes como nosotros.

- Sí- Dijo Harry al darse vuelta, que, conmovido por las profundas palabras de Ginny, se había puesto a llorar.- Sólo esos mágicos astros que nos observan nos comprenden.

- Deberías ser poeta, Harry. Me has hecho llorar.

Los días siguientes en la madriguera fueron llenos de sufrimiento. Fred y George se burlaban de su aspecto. Hermione, quien había llegado unos días después que Harry, no entendía por qué si según el, era diferente y original, seguía una moda _muggle_ ("Es una inmadura, Harry" Le había dicho Ginny para confortarlo mientras Harry lloraba desconsoladamente). Ron le decía que no era propio de los hombres llorar tanto. Harry luego de decirle "¡Los hombres también tenemos sentimientos!" Se paró de la mesa y corrió a un bosque cercano que estaba lleno de preciosas flores, donde Harry pudo gritar en paz.

Sin embargo algo había ahí que a Harry le gustaba: Estaba llamando la atención como nunca, le encantaba ver como la señora Weasley se conmovía con sus profundas y tristes palabras, y como todos se quedaban mirándolo siempre que hacía un escándalo.

En fin, su sufrimiento fue tanto, que el último día de vacaciones, cuando el alma de Harry ya no podía guardar más sufrimiento, escribió una preciosa canción que hablaba de sus sentimientos, mundos de arcoiris y estrellas, y que, sobretodo, no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Harry pensó en reunir a guapos y emocionales compañeros de Hogwarts para formar un grupo en el cual podría expresar lo que sienten.

Al día siguiente, en el expreso de Hogwarts, Harry, quien estaba en su vagón abrazado con Ginny (quien llevaba un estridente cintillo rosa con lunares verde eléctrico), junto a Ron y Hermione, estaba tan orgulloso, que le mostró su canción a Hermione, quien, en tono reprobatorio, dijo.

Si dices tanto que no te importa lo que piensen los demás ¿Para qué gastas tiempo en escribir una canción? Además eso no es cierto: siempre que te criticamos, sales corriendo, gritas, y te pones a llorar como una niña- En cualquier circunstancia normal, Harry habría llorado, pero Ginny, su preciosa estrella, se encontraba con él, por lo que era feliz.

Cuando Harry, su cachonda novia y sus dos guardaespaldas amigos salieron del tren para llegar a Hogwarts, el niño que lloró sobrevivió noto que la gente lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, a Harry le encantó ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, no sonrió. Se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras ponía la cara más triste del mundo para generar más atención. Decidió caminar, subirse al carro tirado por los _thestrals _y bajar solo, sin sus amigos, para que la gente viera que era infeliz y solitario.

Al llegar al banquete la gente ya dejó de ser disimulada: Apuntaba a Harry con el dedo y murmuraba. Y es que Harry, para darles a entender que sufría mucho, había arañado su cara. "Soy solo una sombra que vaga por el mundo queriendo teñir mi vida de colores" Pensó. Esa frase era tan linda que la anotó en una hoja de papel: Luego la incluiría en alguna canción y entonces, se le ocurrió una gran idea para llamar la atención: se sentó en un lugar estratégico para que todos lo vieran. Escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y gritó.

¡Bienvenidos, alumnos!- Dijo una voz profunda que emocionó mucho a Harry. Dumbledore, una de las pocas personas que Harry supuso que no lo discriminaría por ser como es, le daba la bienvenida.- Como al igual que ustedes, tengo hambre, así que ¡A comer!- Los platos al frente de ellos se llenaron de comida.

Ese era el momento perfecto para que Harry hiciera lo que quería hacer: Se tiró el pelo con sus propias manos y gritó fuertemente y todas las sonrientes cabezas giraron para verlo y el salón quedó en silencio, entonces se levantó de su silla y corrió gritando - ¡Odio esta vida!- Pero antes de atravesar las grandes puertas del Gran Salón, la figura de su enemigo Draco Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabe y Goyle lo detuvo.

¡Pero por Morgana! ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?- Le preguntó mientras se tiraba al suelo de tanta risa.

¡Madura! ¿Quieres?- Fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió. Malfoy empezó al golpear el suelo y lloraba de la risa.- ¡Déjame en paz!- Pero todo el colegio, incluido Dumbledore lo apuntaba con el dedo y se reía de él. Harry agarró su pelo, se tiró al suelo y se encogió lo más que pudo- ¡Déjenme vivir!- Gritó desesperadamente. Pero sus súplicas sólo provocaban más risas.

Aquello era suficiente. Harry salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Allí miró su triste reflejo y lloró hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. Era Ginny, quien le dijo:

-No llores, mi niño, este mundo es poco tolerante con la gente diferente. No cabemos en este feo mundo.- Suspiró y lo abrazó.- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que nos quedamos mirando las estrellas?

- Sí, estrella mía. De no ser por ti y las preciosas estrellas no sé que sería de mi vida.

- ¿Sabes? Ahí no seríamos infelices. Si viviéramos en las estrellas tendríamos un paraíso de sueños y arcoiris.

- Tienes razón- Dijo Harry, abrazó a Ginny y se quedaron toda la noche ahí (llorando, para variar)

Al amanecer Harry siente un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo y se sintió muy extraño. Pero lo peor fue ver a una chica con un horrible moño y ropa digna de una persona sin clase a su lado. Harry se espantó y se alejó de ella.

Entonces se incorporó y contempló su reflejo. Tardó unos segundos en comprobar que aquel homosexual de pelo teñido con flequillo y el negro delineador corrido era él. Y ahí recordó su extraño comportamiento durante los últimos días. Entonces el desgarrador grito de horror que salió de su boca fue tan fuerte que todo Hogwarts y el bosque prohibido pudo oírlo. Ginny se sobresaltó y también gritó, se escondió en un cubículo del baño a gritar tan fuerte como podía.

"¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!" Pensó Harry mientras, corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, rogaba a Merlín no volver a ver a un emo en su vida, pero algo lo hizo soltar un grito aún más atronador que el anterior: En la habitación que él compartía con sus compañeros, se encontraba una alta figura de cabello rojo con un gran flequillo que atravesaba su frente y un gorro ladeado con chapitas. Calzaba zapatillas de _skate_, y tenía unos anchos pantalones de los cuales se asomaban unos boxers. Y Harry comprendió: _Ron Weasley era emo._

**Hoooola! Bueno, espero que la gente (en especial algunos) no s ehayan sentido ofendidos, pero Harry ahí no era más que un exagerado estereotipo. En fin casi todos los capitulos de este fict tendrán más o menos la misma organización. Harry descubre que quiere ser de tal forma y al final del cap se horroriza. **

**En fin, luego de quedarse sin lágrimas de tanto llorar, Harry buscará un nuevo estilo ¿Cuál será?**

**Tomatazos en el libro de visitas xD.**

**Ah! Por cierto! Se fijaron que Dumbly sigue vivo? ¡ Es que Hogwarts no es Hogwarts sin el! Y luego tendrá un papel importante en el fikkie, esperen y verán.**


	2. Chapter 2

El día que Harry decidió buscar su estilo

**Advertencia: Algunos chistes podrían no entenderse a los que no conocen a los "Black-metaleros". Recomiendo informarse un poco para poder reírse xD.**

Segunda parte: Harry Blackmetalero, el niño que se True norwegian Black Metalerizó.

Harry sentía tanta repulsión por el ser que se encontraba al frente de él que lo agarró por la cabeza y comenzó a patearlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan gay? No. Su ruda mente cerrada no lo permitiría.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces con esa ropa?- Le espetó a su amigo que yacía en el suelo mientras se calmaba.- ¿Qué clase de ente eres?

- ¡Pero Harry! Sólo estoy vestido igual que tú. -Harry se miró al espejo de la habitación. Y soltó un chillido gutural como de un cerdo desesperado. Se le había olvidado que por un par de semanas había sido Harry Potter, el emo-tivo. Gritó y se enfureció tanto, que Ron hubiera jurado que por unos segundos se convirtió en un Súper saiyayin.

De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de quemar gatitos, destruir iglesias, golpear homosexuales, dibujar pentagramas y cruces invertidas, irse a un oscuro y frío bosque de Noruega para vivir ahí como una bestia ("aunque pensándolo bien, el bosque prohibido serviría" pensó satisfecho), gritar como loco "True Norwegian Black Metal", en fin, sintió tantas ganas de ser rudo y anticristiano (anticristiano y pagano, nótese), que decidió que necesitaba urgentemente un cambio de estilo.

Entonces Harry abrió el cajón de la cómoda, y con un giro sobre sí mismo, tipo "Los Sims" Harry ya estaba transformado en todo un Blackmetalero Rudo: Su pelo ya no estaba decolorado sino que completamente negro azabache, Su cara estaba maquillada, pero no como un emotivo personaje: Estaba con la cara completamente blanca, los labios negros y alrededor de sus ojos se había puesto pintura negra, simulando un rudo cadáver. Calzaba bototos, jeans ahora apretados y rotos, y una playera de Darkthrone. Harry no sabía quien diablos era ese tal señor "Darkthrone", pero si tenía letra ilegible y una carátula angustiosa en blanco y negro, de seguro eran muy Blackers.

Se sintió satisfecho: Escupió con desprecio a Ron que seguía en el suelo quejándose como niña y bajó saltando, agitando los brazos y chillando como un troll enfurecido a desayunar. En el camino organizó todo lo que debía de hacer ese día: Ser el más rudo de todo Hogwarts.

Irrumpió en el Gran Salón imponiendo su presencia abriendo la puerta con una fuerte patada. Cuando todos los que se encontraban desayunando lo miraron, se cruzó de brazos, alzó la cabeza y Gritó con todas sur fuerzas "¡TRUE NORWEGIAN BLACK METAL!" Luego empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor altaneramente mientras miraba a todo aquel que lo apuntaba con cara del más profundo odio. Antes de sentarse, alzó sus manos, sus índices y sus meñiques y gritó "¡Salve Paganismo (O en su defecto satanismo)!"

Mientras Harry se sentaba y consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de hacerse Mortífago ("Ser mortífago es lo más rudo y Blackmetalero que un mago puede hacer" pensó) y torturar unos cuantos muggles y sangresucias (ser intolerante es el Blackmetalerismo por defecto, pensó), un dedo le tocó el hombro. Harry estuvo a punto de apalear al que lo había hecho, pero se detuvo al ver algo que verdaderamente le dio ganas de chillar de placer como un cerdo con múltiples orgasmos.

Se encontraba ante él la más ardiente metalera que él había visto en su vida (la verdad era la única que había visto, ya que él hace cinco minutos que estaba en el rudo y malvado mundo de los metaleros…black). Llevaba una apretada camisa de Cradle of Filth, maquillaje negro alrededor de los ojos, y al igual que él llevaba jeans negros y bototos. Harry comprendió entonces que: _Ginny Weasley era Blackmetalera_.

"Pero esperen" pensó Harry "El Black metal es sólo para hombres" Frunció más el entrecejo (si era posible, claro, a esas alturas Harry ya tenía marcado el ceño de tantas miradas furiosas) al percatarse de que Ginny no era más que una posera. Además, no llevaba una camisa de black Metal, sino que de "Cradle of Filth", un grupo tan intento-fallido-de-black-metal. Todos los "True" Blackmetaleros sabían que "Cradle of Filth" nunca sería Black Metal. "Los Blackmetaleros, odian a los poseros" pensó Harry. "Por ende, no me pueden ver con ella"

- Hola Harry- Le dijo Ginny y se sentó al lado de él- ¿Qué tal si vamos a escuchar _Burzum _a mi habitación mientras cabeceamos y chillamos como monos?

-No fastidies, puta- Le espetó harry (Espetar era algo muy rudo y poco educado, por ende, una actitud muy Blackmetalera, al igual que insultar a las mujeres)- En el Black Metal no hay espacio para las mujeres. Pero si quieres espérame en el recreo en el bosque prohibido, te sodomizaré, y grabaré tus gritos de placer y dolor y los incluiré en mi nueva canción que se titulará "Witch of Sodomy" – Harry sonrió (para sus adentros, claro está, "Los blackmetaleros no sonríen"), quedaría una canción original y nunca antes vista.

- Pero Harry… en el summary de este fanfiction dice que yo te apoyaré…

- ¡Si, lo sé! ¡Pero no te aparezcas en este capítulo a no ser que en el recreo tenga ansias sexuales (lo cual es muy seguro así que te sugiero esperarme en el bosque a esa hora)! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Dejaré de parecer rudo si hablo con una chica! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres que piensen que soy como Dani Filth, alguien quien, por cierto nunca tendrá cabida en el basto mundo del True Black Metal?-

-Hijo de puta…- Ginny se marchó ofendida, no sin antes pegarle en la nuca a todos los que se encontraban desayunando.

Harry comenzó a comer su desayuno con la mano. Trataba de derramar la mayor cantidad de comida posible. La gente se empezó a alejar de él. "Bien" pensó Harry "Ahora soy un personaje temido, ahora lo que debo hacer es que al gente sepa que soy anticristiano".

Sonó el timbre. Harry no había visto ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Algo positivo para él ya que no quería que lo vieran acompañado de gente normal y poco grosera. Partió hacia su primera clase: Pociones con los de Slytherin. Bien, eso era lo que Harry necesitaba, alguien a quien enfrentar para que la gente viera su hosquedad y maldad metalera. Mientras caminaba a su primera clase, pociones, Harry empezó a urdir un plan para intimidar a Malfoy. Debía dejarle muy claro que no era un llorica, ni que nunca lo fue. Que nació y morirá rudo, y que nunca en su vida había llorado (si alguien le echaba en cara que el primer día en Hogwarts se había comportado de una forma muy marica, lo negaría, o también podría pegarle o intimidarlo hasta que se olvide de su actitud "emo" en el banquete).

Y llegó a la puerta de las mazmorras, todos sus compañeros, de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban esperando a que Snape abriera la puerta. Cuando Harry llegó, todos lo miraron, algunos con terror, otros con incredulidad, y otros, como Malfoy, soltaron una risita.

"! Bah! No se reirán así cuando les parta el cráneo" Pensó Harry y empujó a Dean para quedar primero en la fila. Luego de este rudo movimiento, evaluó el resultado: Dean en el suelo atónito, como las miradas de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter?- Preguntó Malfoy- ¿Te diste cuenta que hiciste el ridículo con tu aspecto y ahora quieres provocar temor?- Algunos rieron nerviosamente. Harry se limitó a levantarle el dedo del medio.- Ohhhh qué miedo me das Potter- Dijo Malfoy fingiendo un escalofrío. Harry le respondió con una voz chillona y gutural que hizo que todos se asustaran

- Voy a patearte el trasero, Malfoy.- Volvieron a sonar risitas nerviosas. La verdad ese sonido gutural no había resultado mucho.

- Oh, hazlo, bruja de Blair- Lo retó el rubio.- Y de paso deberías hacer gárgaras: Si tu intención es intimidarme…-

- ¡Poder pagano y anticristiano, ven a mí!- Harry alzó los brazos lentamente con las manos abiertas y miró al cielo- ¡Odíiiiiiiiiiiiiin!- Después de hacer esto, las manos de Harry empezaron a absorber un poder extraño de color violeta, que se apoderó completamente de él, acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre Malfoy y comenzó a darle una paliza. Primero empezó pateando sus partes privadas, y cuando su rival ya no pudo más de dolor, lo tomó por la cabeza y empezó a golpearlo contra la pared. Los presentes lanzaban gritos de terror, muy escandalizados.

- ¡Oh sí!- Harry sentía mucho placer, más aún que cuando vio a Ginny.- ¡¿Te sientes macho ahora, hijo de la gran p…?

- ¡Potter!- Snape había abierto la puerta y lo miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Nada profe- Le dijo Harry y empujó a Snape para poder entrar y sentarse en la última fila. Hecho esto, subió los pies a la mesa y –pese a jamás haber cursado la signatura de Runas Antiguas- Comenzó a dibujar Runas nórdicas en la mesa. El profesor –cuya vena en la sien palpitaba peligrosamente- estaba revisando a Malfoy, que había quedado empapado en sangre.

- Bien hecho, Harry- Le dijo Seamus que se sentó delante de él, mitad nervioso, y mitad divertido. (Dean estaba rezagado de la conversación).-

Harry puso su palma entre su cara y la de Seamus y le habló sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No me hables, jodido mestizo. Sólo hablo con blackmetaleros (y eso rezaga también a los asquerosos happy-metaleros, aggros y estilos metaleros varios).

- Eh… Harry- Le dijo Hermione tocándole el hombro.- No sé si estás enterado pero tú eres mestizo.- Harry la ignoró.

- ¡Potter!- Snape había cerrado la puerta de las mazmorras y caminaba hacia él, iracundo.- ¡Eres un sin respeto! ¡Me empujaste!

Harry rió, muy rudamente.

-Oh profe, es que ahora soy homofóbico. Todos los blackmetaleros lo son.

Toda la clase aulló al unísono, asombrada. Nunca nadie había tratado a Snape así…nadie vivo, claro. El aludido habló con voz calmada, pero peligrosa.

- ¿Qué has dicho, maldito crío?

Harry se levantó de su banco y se puso de brazos cruzados a mirar a Snape con una mirada muy seria y ruda.

- Oh ¿No sabe lo que es homofóbico? Es una persona que odia a los maricas- Levantó las cejas.- como usted.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Las manos de Snape temblaban y sus ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Tomó a Harry de una oreja, con un ademán de llevárselo fuera de la sala de clases.- ¡TE VAS DONDE EL DIRECTOR AHORA!

Harry antes de salir se retorció para mirar a la sala, levantó el meñique y el índice, y vociferó para luego cantar.

-¡TRUE NORWEGIAN BLACK METAL!

_Seven Tears are Flowing to the River, and six of them are mine_

Snape aventó a Harry hacia afuera de las mazmorras y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Harry rió. Lógicamente, no iría a donde el director. Sacó de su mochila un frasco de tinta roja y escribió en la pared, con el propósito de espantar:

"_LA CÁMARA DE LOS BLACKMETALEROS HA SIDO ABIERTA. ENEMIGOS DE SATÁN, CUIDADO. (Y MARICAS TAMBIÉN)"_

††۞_**Runas Vikingas, trolls, cabezas de puerco y cosas varias**_۞††

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados adelante de la clase. Snape estaba a centímetros de la pizarra, la observaba con la mirada perdida y hacía caso omiso a los que conversaban. El profesor se estaba balanceando ligeramente sobre su eje y murmuraba palabras inconexas.

-Harry está actuando muy raro- Decía Ron después de sollozar por ver tanta violencia. No soportaba más, quería escapar del mundo.

-Es normal en los adolescentes, Ron- Decía Hermione como si ella no lo fuera.

-¿Qué es normal? ¿Ser una persona tan malvada? ¿Qué clase de mundo somos? ¡Quiero irme de aquí!- Dijo con una mueca muy sufrida y se comenzó a balancear hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

Hermione resopló, como siempre que lo hacía cuando sus amigos no entendían.

-No, Ron, no me refería a eso, idiota- Ron comenzó a gimotear y se encogió lo más que pudo, como si lo estuvieran apaleando. Últimamente estaba muy sensible.- ¡No seas llorón, Ron! Me refiero a que es normal en los adolescentes buscar su propio estilo, por eso empiezan a seguir tendencias (como lo estás haciendo tu ahora) y entonces…-

- ¡Cómo si fuera, Hermione! ¡Ser emo no es una moda! ¡Nosotros no seguimos a la gris sociedad que nos rodea! Ah, sí, ahora deberás llamarme Maram, sacerdote de la soledad.

- ¿Ah no?- Dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso al último comentario y mirando de reojo el aspecto de Ron. Había visto tipos igual a él en sus vacaciones en América.

-¡No!- Dijo Ron con energía renovada, aplicándose brillo labial.- Hermione, lo dices porque tú no tienes estilo. Deberías ir por ahí y encontrar el tuyo.- Se miró al espejo, se lanzó un coqueto beso y se guiñó el ojo.

-¡Tú tampoco lo tienes, Ron, se lo copiaste a Harry!

- ¡Maram! Y no me importa lo que digan de mí, Hermione.- Se limitó a responder con el labio temblándole y los ojos llorosos.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, tomó un libro y empezó a leer. ¿Qué demonios se creía Ron? "Ser normal no es carecer de estilo. Al menos no sigo modas y así soy feliz" Pensó mientras ron alzaba una cámara fotográfica lo más arriba y alejado de él, miraba hacia abajo, ponía una cara muy triste y sufrida, y se tomaba una foto "¿Lo soy realmente? Siempre he sido la aburrida, la estudiosa…. Siempre he hecho lo que se supone que se debe esperar de una buena hija…" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana que indicaba el cambio de clase. Hermione se levantó de su silla y agarró a Ron del brazo para llevarlo a la sala común. Ignoraron a un asustado grupo de alumnos que leía una inscripción en la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermywi?- Preguntó Ron hablando como un bebé retardado-

Hermione tenía un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

-Ya verás, Ron. Les demostraré a todos que no soy una aburrida, y se mucho de estilos.

Mientras recorrían el castillo, se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes amenazadores que Harry había escrito: Amenazas a los hijos de muggle, mestizos, Hufflepuffs (claro, es sabido que Hufflepuff es la casa de los inútiles. Así que Harry decidió que quienes pertenecían a esta casa eran la vergüenza de la raza mágica).

Al anochecer, Harry ya había hecho bastantes cosas como para haber disipado en Hogwarts su imagen de emo: Había desdentado a un alumno de tercero, violado a unas cuantas compañeras de casa, sodomizado a Ginny, y soltar un Troll en las mazmorras. Testigos oculares afirman que este Troll se había violado a Snape innumerables veces. Ahora se encontraba en el corazón del bosque prohibido con un grupo de personas que habían sucumbido ante el Black Metal: La mayoría del Ejército de Dumbledore, (para gran gusto de Harry, puesto que sus aspectos eran muy dignos de un Blackmetalero) Hagrid y su hermano Grawp, unos alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin, mortífagos, e incluso el mismísimo Voldemort (Quien tuvo que retirarse para asistir a un concierto de Gorgoroth).

Todos usaban una capucha negra y se habían maquillado igual que Harry, quien estaba en el centro de un círculo compuesto por todos sus seguidores. Tenía brazaletes con púas y una daga en su mano derecha.

-¡Hijos de Odín! – Habló con voz lúgubre.- Habéis causado el caos en Hogwarts. Ahora os espera una recompensa que os llevará al éxtasis, como nuestros antepasados los berserkers…- Alzó un caldero rebosante de una sustancia oscura.- ¡Celebraremos el triunfo del Black metal en Hogwarts bebiendo sangre de jabalí y nuestro éxtasis culminará con una orgía de dimensiones colosales!- Los presentes chillaron de excitación.

-¡Muerte a los muggles!-

-¡Muerte a los posers!-

Lo que ocurrió luego de eso es irreproducible, pero aquí están los extractos más suaves. Fue una noche larga y llena de excesos: Innumerables orgías (Harry hubiera jurado que incluso un troll se había colado a éstas), sangre por doquier (estaba seguro que uno de sus compañeros se había clavado una estaca en el cráneo), chillidos guturales e invocaciones varias.

A la mañana siguiente, sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo. Estaba rodeado de gente muy poco fashion, -con maquillaje blanco y negro muy corrido y salpicados de sangre- y eso le aterró mucho. Sabía que estaba en el bosque prohibido y salió de éste lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que los Blackmetaleros eran muy rudos y no quería que le dieran una golpiza, se desayunaran sus sesos y sodomizaran su cadáver. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los terrenos del castillo. Le dolía un costado. Se alegró al ver las puertas abiertas del vestíbulo e ingresó allá rápidamente. Sintió que una chica lo llamaba a sus espaldas, pero la ignoró, subiendo las escaleras de la entrada de dos en dos.

Pero al llegar al vestíbulo no sintió alivio alguno, ya que este estaba lleno de gente que leía unos panfletos repartidos por Hermione y un guapo y emocional chico que sujetaba una rosa blanca con aprensión, tenía el rímel corrido y una expresión de sufrimiento supremo: Ron Weasley seguía siendo emo.

**Yaaa… al fin actualicé…. En realidad tenía la mitad escrita desde hace tiempo, pero no me animaba a seguirla. Como recordarán algunos esta fanfic lo empecé en el apogeo de las tribus urbanas... igual pienso terminarlo aunque todo el show de estas tribus se haya acabado un poco XD. Eso sí, ya no serán capis independientes y decidí convertirlo en una historia.**


End file.
